Silverhowless
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Sequel to Silverhowl. Ten Silverhowls arrive at the Darklands and the Royal Koopa's SIlverhowls' are smitten with them, but Fawful goes back to his scheme of trying to suck their powers out of them. Will he suceed this time? Will love triumhp?
1. The Female Viperwolves

Silverhowless

Chapter 1- The Female Viperwolves

A month had passed since the incident with Fawful, and no other interesting thing had happened since then. But little they knew there was another adventure in way.

Corey was resting in the garden, cooling himself with his ice breath. Suddenly, Jule came running and was trying to find a place to hide. Corey was about to ask Jule why he was running away, but the answer soon came when Fox came running, not looking very happy. The Silverhowls had spiked collars (well, Sheryl had a golden spikeless collar and DJ had a navy blue bandanna) instead of the leather collars they used to wear.

"JULIUS, COME BACK HERE IN THIS INSTANT!" Fox screamed at his younger brother

"Foxy, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were going down the stairs!" Jule apologized desperately to his angry brother

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY WHEN I PUT MY PAWS ON YOU!"

Jule desperately made bushes grow behind him to try and slow down Fox, but he jumped over them. Fox finally lost his temper and plucked an entire tree to throw it at Jule. But when he threw it, Jule avoided it and it instead hit Corey.

"Oh, look what you did!" Jule exclaimed

"shut up!" hey, Corey." Fox called worried

Corey angrily stood up and glared at his brother

"Foxerrus, can't you spend one day without throwing things at people?" he asked angrily

"Hey, Jule made me slip down the stairs!"

"And you think throwing trees at him will solve the problem?"

"Why are you such a party-stinker?"

Ludwig and Roy came to the garden and saw their respective Viperwolves growling and snarling at each other.

"I think they're arguing." Roy commented

"But why, it's a mystery." Ludwig added

"I think we should make Iggy invent an animal traductor."

"That would be a good idea."

"Hey, Corey!"

Corey peered up his ears when his master called him and ran next to him, Fox just rested. Jule quickly fled before getting on his temper again.

XOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, in the docks of the Darklands, some Koopas were hailing down some cargo from a ship and piled them over. One of the boxes, with them unnoticing, fell down one of the piles and it moved.

"Girls, we have to get out of here." A feminine voice said

"I don't see a thing!" another feminine voice said

"Not over my nose!" yet another feminine voice said, but this voice sounded younger

"That's my tail!" a male voice said

"sorry." A girly voice said

"Get your blasted butt off me!" another female voice, this one a bit ruder, said

"It's okay!" another one said

"Who's squashing me?"

"Hey, flare body, get us out of here!"

"Alright, alright, but don't complain if you get burned!" the first voice replied annoyed.

Suddenly, the box set on fire and soon it burned completely. There were 10 Viperwolves in there, but one of them was completely engulfed in flames. Soon the flames disappeared.

The first adult Viperwolf had snow white fur, and blue reptilian eyes. Her ears were pointy, her tail was finely bushy. Her eyes showed kindness, sweetness, and care for all of the others. She was the biggest.

The second was light pinks with a peach color on her chest. a dark pink line ran down her neck, back and to her tail, and there were three parted and smaller darker pink tones running on the dark pink line. Her yellow eyes were connected to her ears, much like Nava.

The third Viperwolf that had engulfed herself in flames was clearly a juvenile, had light sky blue fur with white face, underbelly and legs. Her tail was bushy and her eyelashes were thin, her reptilian eyes were light yellow.

The fourth juvenile reptilian purplish pink eyes, pointy ears and golden fur with light yellow face underbelly and paws. Her tail was bushy and she seemed to be cheerful, her eyelashes were thin

The fifth juvenile looked more like a male than a female: her tail was bushier, well; her body was bushier than the others'. She had orange fur with lighter tones around her eyes and her front paws were light orange too. She had pointy ears.

The sixth juvenile had lilac fur with dark gray face and underbelly. Her ears, the back of her neck, back, back legs and tail were purplish pink. Her front paws were also purplish pink, and her fingers were dark gray. Her reptilian eyes were green and the eyelashes were thin.

The seventh juvenile was clearly a male: he had pure white, like his mother, but he had dark brown pointy ears, paws and chest. Half his tail was also dark brown. His reptilian eyes were light brown, and he often moved his tail.

The eighth juvenile had light green fur, with a lighter tone jaw, underbelly and legs. She had dark green tiny spots running down her neck and back. Her back paws were also dark green, and there were two dark green spots on her front paws.

The ninth was a pup: she had dark metallic blue fur with light yellow face, underbelly and paws. She had light metallic blue large spots on her back, three to be more precise. Her eyes were purplish pink and her eyes were pointy.

The last viperwolf was the smallest and the youngest as well. She had creamy fur with a lighter tone face underbelly and paws. Her eyes were green and her ears were pointy, she often waved her tail playfully.

"Finally free!" the orange Viperwolf said

"I can't believe we were five hours inside that blasted crate!" the male Viperwolf commented

"Finally, the Darklands!" the blue viperwolf said

A girl named Wonder that was passing by looked at them.

"Hi, how are you?" she smiled at them

The cream Viperwolf got closer to her, Wonder pet her on the head.

"Well, I have to go. I hope to see you again," Wonder said as she went away.

Meanwhile, Fawful was walking nearby.

"Oh, those damn Silverhowls!" he spat, "I couldn't suck their powers, and I won't have another chance in my life! I will have to find other Silverhowls, but where!"

He stopped abruptly when he saw the ten Viperwolves in the docks.

"Oh, dear! Today's my lucky day!" he grinned

When the Silverhowls were walking towards him unnoticing, he rested against a box pile.

"Nice day, uh?" he then asked as they passed by

"You can understand us?" the green Viperwolf asked him surprised

"Well, yeah. I'm a very powerful sorcerer; my name is Fawful, nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Diana." The white Viperwolf smiled, "and these are my daughters… and son."

"I'm Nari," the pink Byakuwolf introduced herself

"My name is Carly," he blue Viperwolf said, "and this is my sister Wanda," she then said pointing at the golden Viperwolf

"Hi, sire, it's a pleasure to meet you." Wanda smiled

"I'm Fawn." The orange Viperwolf introduced herself

"and I'm their sister Sarah," the lilac Viperwolf introduced herself, "though sometimes I feel more like Olivia, or…"

"I'm their brother Sotto, the ONLY male." The white and brown Viperwolf said, sounding irritated when he said the word "only".

"My name is Jamie," the green Viperwolf

"And I'm Banana!" the metallic blue Viperwolf added happily

"I'm Esperanza," the cream Viperwolf said

"We came here looking for a home," Carly explained

"Then you are with the right person! But first, just answer me one thing… are you Silverhowls?" Fawful asked

"Yep," Jamie answered

"Oh, just like the ones I found a home for before!"

"You found a home for other Silverhowls?" Wanda asked

"Yeah… but when I found them a home, they dumped me! I had gotten to love them as if they were sons… and daughter… but they got dumped me and didn't even say thanks!"

"That's awful!" Sarah exclaimed

"Who could do such a treachery?" Fawn asked

"The Silverhowls of the Royal Koopa family!" Fawful lied

"I can't believe how coldhearted they must be!" Nari exclaimed

"Well, do you have any place to stay?"

"Uh, no." Banana answered

"Fine, then let's go! I have a pretty house and you could stay there for a while!"

"Thanks!" Nari smiled

The Silverhowls followed Fawful, not knowing the danger they had gotten themselves into.


	2. The Contest

Silverhowless

Chapter 2- The Contest

Meanwhile, back at the Royal Castle, the male Silverhowls were having some trouble…

"UGH!" Corey exclaimed as he stepped on a soda puddle, "Foxerrus! How many times have dad told us to clean up pour mess?"

"Uh... about fifty five times!" Jule exclaimed smiling

"Not to offend, July, but he asked ME!" Fox replied

"Hey, Foxy, don't be so rude!" Shawn exclaimed

"You stay out of this, Shawner!"

"Can't we just watch T.V. in peace?" Willy asked annoyed as he stared at his siblings and then back at the T.V.

"Hey, guys, why don't you come here and watch the T.V. with us?" Bites asked

"Alright, then, I need to relax-" Corey said when he stepped on something else… a taco.

"Oh, come on! A taco? Foxerrus!"

"What's all this barking and growling?" Iggy asked as he came into the living room and saw all the mess, "oh dear! If dad sees this, he will be very angry! We have to clean up!"

Bites barked as an "ok" and in just five seconds everything was clean.

"Bittern, I sincerely don't know how you can do that in just mere five seconds," Sheryl commented

"Hey, Bites! A Poisonous Steelwing!" DJ suddenly said

"STEELWING!" poor Bites screamed as he ran to Larry's room as fast as light itself, though Iggy just heard a frightened howl.

"Hey, DJ, that wasn't very nice of you!" Corey scolded his younger brother

"Don't be a party stinker, Coreyvan!" DJ retorted

XOXOXOXOXO

Fawful and the Silverhowlesses arrived at the last floor of a very luxurious department using the elevator in the middle of the city.

"Ah, here we are. The penthouse level, super exclusive." Fawful commented as he and his new companions. They passed by a Chihuahua.

"Isn't that Chihuahua? You know, from the movie?" Wanda asked

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, it… I mean, yeah, of course it is. A lot of big names live here." Fawful answered

"Hola, ¿como estas?" Esperanza asked

"I must have his autograph" Carly commented

"Hey, hey, Carly. You wanna find a home? Act like a pure-blood Silverhowl. If people thinks you are a pure-blood, you made it." Fawful said

"Oh, right."

There was a sign in the wall that read: _**new luxurious lofts model B this way.**_

"Hey, look, over there! There're a couple of the Koopa Brothers." Fawful suddenly said

"Where?" Sarah asked

"I don't see them." Fawn said

No one noticed Fawful had turned over the sign

"Here we are! Okay! Let's scoot in to my…" Fawful said and faked to be searching for the keys (which he didn't have) in his cloak. "What? Did I… darn it! Darn it to heck!"

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked

"Girls, I apologize, but I seem to have left my keys in the office"

"Aw…" Banana sighed disappointed

"What if one of you was to shoot through the mail slot and open it up from the inside, uh?"

"I'll do it!" Esperanza exclaimed as she tried to enter through the mail slot, but she was too big and she got stuck. "I'm stuck!"

"Alright, I got you. I got you." Fawful said as he pulled the Silverhowl pup

"Not so hard!" Esperanza exclaimed

Finally Fawful could get her out of the mail slot.

"Might want to lay off the meat," Fawful commented as Esperanza peered down her ears embarrassed, "alright, how about you, Lilac? You're in better shape. Wanna go?"

"I'm not that great at thinks like this."

"I would do it, but I don't like to do those things, it's like stealing!" Jamie exclaimed

"I'm too big," Sotto added

"Hey, Wanda, why don't you shrink and do it?" Fawn asked her older sister

"I got it!" Wanda happily said as she shrank to the size of a chipmunk an entered through the mail slot and opened the door

"Yes!" Fawful exclaimed

The Silverhowlesses entered the apartment and when Fawful turned on the lights, they were delighted: there was luxurious furniture and even a red piano, and there was a giant window; all the night city lights could be seen everywhere, and the buildings looked beautiful.

"Impressive!" Carly exclaimed

"Nice!" Nari added

"Gee willikers! Stripes!" Jamie said

"Snazzy!" Wanda said

"Circles!" Diana said happily

"This is the best den ever!" Sarah commented

"A red piano!" Sotto added

"Is this a dram? Somebody pinch me," Fawn commented before receiving a pinch from Sotto, "OW!"

"You said," Sotto retorted

"This is was better than a den," Diana said

"I love having a penthouse view," Carly commented

"Nice one, Fawful," Fawful commented to himself, "yeah? Do you like it?"

"Do I?" Nari asked

"I live here,"

"It's so beautiful!" Wanda said

XOXOXOXOXO

Next morning, Bites was asleep in Larry's bed. Larry was unconsciously scratching the back of his Viperwolf's ears softly. Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Corey was cleaning Jule's mess in breakfast.

"Jule! And I thought Fox was messy. This is literally disgusting. In feel like I'm living in a dumpster." He commented annoyed as he threw an unfinished beef to the trash can.

"Hey, Corey, why don't you better come and relax?" Willy asked as he went to the living room.

"Yeah, you're right. I should watch some T.V. maybe that will calm me down."

"When Corey jumped onto the couch, he sat on something. He lifted the blanket and…

"You have to be kidding me! A sandwich? In a blanket? Julius!" he exclaimed

Morton and Roy suddenly came in

"Corey, Willy! Guess what!" Roy exclaimed

Corey and Willy just tilted their heads to the left in confusion

"we' signed you and the others in a pet contest, if we win we can go for vacation to any place we want, and it won't be trouble winning because you have powers and the other pets do not, but I think it's not allowed to use powers so…" Morton talked before Roy hit him in the head

"a contest?" Corey thought to himself

XOXOXOXOXO

Fawful went out of the department for the newspaper; he was talking in the telephone.

"Bernie, I'm telling you, the Royal Koopa Family's Silverhowls are old news." Fawful was saying, "I got the next big thing. Female Silverhowls with Powers! Hello? Bernie? Hello? God! What part of Female Silverhowls with Powers don't these people…"

Fawful saw the news of the first page: _**Koopa Royal Family enter their pets in "Pet Mania".**_

"girls, we're entering a contest," he said as he went inside the departmentt


	3. The Meetings

Silverhowless

Chapter 3- The Meetings

Iggy was in his lab, working on a weird-looking small machine. After a while, he finished with his work and removed his protective goggles. Shawn peered up his ears and looked at his master.

"I wonder what he is doing?" he muttered to himself

"Hey, Shawn, come over here. I'd like to test something on you." Iggy called

Shawn curiously stood and walked over to his master's side. Iggy took the strange invention and pointed it at Shawn. It clearly looked like a radio, except that it had various buttons and switches. There was a small screen that showed the frequency. Iggy adjusted the invention

"What do you think?" it's a Viperwolf Traductor Device, or VTD for short. With this we should be able to understand what you guys say," Iggy explained, "come on, say something."

"Uh… hi?" Shawn said

The device got the slight whine from Shawn and traduced it into words. The exact words Shawn had said.

"It works!" Iggy yelled happily, "guys! It worked!"

After a while, Larry, Ludwig and Morton came in. Bites, Corey and Jule eventually followed.

"So you did it?" Ludwig asked

"Yeah, it works! It traduces their sounds into words!" Iggy happily explained

Jule, Bites and Corey walked over to their brother

"Hey, Shawn, what's this entire ruckus?" Jule asked

"Iggy made some kind of device that traduces our language into words for them." Shawn explained

"Sheryl will be happy when she hears this; she has wanted to tell her master that she wants a new ball."

"That means I can finally tell Larry to let me nib his socks?" Bites asked eagerly

"Uh, Bittern… why do you want to bite his socks?" Corey asked

"You know Bites, he loves chewing and nibbling and biting everything he finds. I don't know why he has that habit, though, but because of that he has the strongest jaws and fangs in the family even stronger jaws that Fox's-" Jule talked

"Shut up! Oh, dear, you're worse than your master!" Shawn complained

"My brain is going to explode…" Bites added

Unbetsknown to them, however, their masters were hearing what they were arguing by using Iggy's VTD.

"So Bites wants to nib my socks?" Larry asked confused

"What do you think, Morton? Jule became as talkative as you." Ludwig commented

"I heard pets always look like their masters, but this is ridiculous." Iggy added

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Stop, thief!" a Hammer Bro. shouted at a running Shy Guy. The Shy Guy had stolen a big bag of money and was trying to run away. Suddenly, the same girl from the docks flew towards the thief and launched laser beams from her eyes. They missed and the Shy Guy tried to run even faster. The girl launched star-shaped energy balls from her hands and they hit the target. The Shy Guy was caught by the Hammer Bros.

"Thanks again, Wonder." He said as he took the thief away

"You're welcome, Norm." Wonder smiled

Suddenly, she saw something that caught her total attention. Roy was walking down the streets of town, Fox walking up to him. Wonder's heart skipped various beats as she went to say hello to him. Roy looked at her and was smitten, Fox just turned around to see why his master had stopped.

"What bug stinged him?" he said to himself

"Hi," wonder greeted

"Hi," was Roy's reply

"My name s Wonder,"

"I'm Roy Koopa"

"Koopa… you're one of the sons of King Bowser, aren't you?"

"Yep"

Fox came closer in curiosity, wondering what they were talking about. Wonder looked at him.

"Is he yours?" she asked

"Yeah, his name is Fox." Roy answered, "he doesn't like strangers, thought"

Wonder held out her hand to pet Fox; the latter initially growled, but eventually realied she was no harmful and pressed softly his head against her hand. Wonder smiled and caressed his head.

"Wow, this is new," Roy commented surprised

"Is he a Viperwolf?" Wonder asked

"Yeah, a Silverhowl to be more precise."

"Silverhowl? I think I saw more Silverhowls on the docks."

"Uh? Really?"

"Yeah, about ten. One of them looked a lot like Fox, except that it was orange and it had no fangs like his."

"oh… well, we must go."

"See you, then."

"See you later,"

Roy and Fox left for the castle. They would take the Silverhowls to the contest in the stadium.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Later, the Koopalings took their Viperwolves, Demon and Nava included, to the stadium to for the contest. They were placed in a pen along with other different kinds of Viperwolves.

"Well, we have to leave them here?" Larry asked

"I think, so, the guide said the judges will come to see them later and decide who will be in the contest." Lemmy explained

"See you later, girl." Wendy said to Sheryl as she and her brothers left.

The Silverhowls stayed in the pen

"Well, what do we do now?" Willy asked

"Well, while we wait for the judges, I suggest we should explore around here." Shawn suggested

"Good!" DJ cheered

"Great! I must look for a mirror and get ready! I want the Judges to think I'm the prettiest!" Sheryl exclaimed

"Wait a minute! We should not separate at all!" Nava added, "go in groups or you might get lost!"

"Lost? Are you kidding? This is a pen! Where could we probably get lost?" Fox asked in annoyance

"There are lots of animals here, and maybe there will be more!" Demon explained

"Alright, alright!" Corey replied

Corey, Willy and Fox headed for the food plates, Shawn and Bites went to look for anything to do, Sheryl and Jule went to look for any reflective object Sheryl could use, DJ went to explore and Demon and Nava decided to just wait.

"Oh, come on!" Fox complained, "don't they have any deer of sheep here?"

"Stop complaining!" Corey scolded him, "you can't say you don't like something if you haven't even tasted it!"

"Hey, guys, I heard cod tastes well," Willy commented

"And what do you think this contest will be about?" Corey asked

"I don't know, but we will surely win!" Fox smirked proudly

"Don't be so sure…"

"Oh, come on! What could possibly be better than Silverhowls with powers?"

Fox was cut off when he and his brothers spotted something: Carly, Wanda and Fawn were drinking some water and when they turned to leave, they saw their male counterparts. Corey was smitten with Carly, Willy with Wanda and Fox with Fawn. They stared at each other for a long time, until the three female Silverhowls turned to leave.

"Wow, Willy is so handsome!" Wanda happily commented to her sisters

"and Fox' fangs were incredible! I bet he can tore an entire caribou apart!" Fawn added

"But remember what Fawful said, girls. They're not to be trusted," Carly reminded them as they walked away.

"What… was… that?" Willy asked still love struck

"Females, that was!" Fox replied

"It's my imagination or did they kinda look like us?" Corey asked surprised

"No, I also noticed they looked like us." Willy replied

"Are you crazy? That orange female didn't look a BIT like me! She doesn't have fangs like me!" Fox commented offended

Shawn and Bites had found various balls in the left side of the pen. Bites was trying to catch a ball that apparently avoided his fangs. Shawn just was looking over him sitting on a corner. When Bites was about to catch the ball, he accidentally bumped into Banana.

"Ow!" Banana whined

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Bites apologized frantically

"Bittern, what did you do now?" Shawn inquired as he came closer to his younger brother. Just then, Sarah came running and looked at Shawn. Both Silverhowls stared at each other for a long while. Bites and Banana also looked at each other, before the female Silverhowls left.

"Wow, Bites is way cuter in person!" Banana commented

"Shawn also seemed to be light-hearted. They don't seem wicked like Fawful says…" Sarah commented

"They're pretty, don't you think?" Bites asked his older brother

"Yeah, I must admit they are…" Shawn replied love struck

Sheryl was drinking water in the nearby wooden water plate (like the ones for horses) while Jule was eating a cod. Suddenly, Sotto came running and accidentally bumped into Sheryl, pushing her head into the plate. She got her head now-soaked head from the plate and threw a dagger glare at Sotto.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she hissed at him

"Me? You were just standing there!" Sotto replied defensively

"I WAS DRINKING WATER CALMLY WHEN YOU BUMPED INTO ME AN PUSHED MY HEAD INTO THE WATER, YOU FOOL!"

While those two were arguing, Jamie came closer to Jule with a cod in her mouth.

"Is that your sister?" she inquired

"Unfortunately, yes." Jule replied as he took a bite form his cod

"Well, my brother apparently is not very happy neither…"

"But I saw he bumped into her by accident."

"Apparently your sister doesn't get it, though,"

"ARGH! I'M GOING!" Sheryl angrily yelled as she left

"ME TOO!" Sotto yelled back as he left to the opposite side

Jamie looked at each other frustrated and sighed

DJ was playing with a nearby ball when he saw Esperanza was climbing into a high crate. When she was about to fall, DJ quickly changed into his dragon form and caught her. Esperanza looked at him as he placed her in the ground.

"Uh, thanks…" Esperanza whispered

"My pleasure," DJ replied, his heart skipping beats.

"What's your name?"

"Demon Junior, but you can me DJ."

"DJ… is a cute name…"

Esperanza decided to stay a while with DJ


	4. The Auditions

Silverhowless

Chapter 4- The Auditions

Soon after, the judges arrived and inspected the animals that were to be checked. Only a few, however, were considered worthy. When the judges approached the Silverhowls, they held a meeting

"Just look at that! Silverhowls!" one of the judges said

"I see them!" another replied amazed

"And what do we do? Should we pass them?" a female judge asked

"It's not as easy. Silverhowls have abilities, so they must be checked in a special way,"

"What way?"

"A small audition where they must show off their abilities. Then we decide which abilities are worth of entering," the first judge explained

"We should tell their owners,"

"And who are their owners?" the female judge asked

"… The Royal Family,"

"Then we must do the audition right away and when they come back we tell them," the first judge suggested

"What's going on, guys?" a voice asked

The judges turned to see Wonder coming towards them

"See, we found some Silverhowls in the arena and we were talking about the audition," the female judge explained

"Silverhowls? I saw some Silverhowls in the morning…" Wonder replied

"Really? But these Silverhowls are of the Royal Family…"

Wonder looked at the Silverhowls and set her look on the red Silverhowl with prominent fangs on his mouth. Fox seemed to recognize her, as when he saw her he peered up his ear sand wagged his tail slightly.

"Hey, bro, what stinged you?" Willy asked him in their language

"It's Wonder…" Fox replied

"Who?" Jule inquired as he stared at Wonder

"Does that girl have blue hair or what?" Shawn asked, apparently he didn't like her hair color

"And you what? You have purple fur, genius!" Bites commented

"Then it's settled! Let's take them take them to the auditorium." Wonder finished off s¿as she entered the pen

XOXOXOXOXO

The judges sat in a table with the Silverhowls sitting in a line on the auditorium.

"All right, guys," Wonder called the Silverhowls, "you show us your powers and we will decide which of you will enter the contest,

"Guys, what do we do now?" Jule asked nervously

"You heard the girl, we have to show them our powers," Corey explained

"And what are we supposed to do?" DJ asked confused

"Meeting,"

The eight Silverhowls gathered and began to discuss what to do. After a while, then went in different directions. After a while, Corey skated in a pathway of ice he made with his ice breath, then Fox threw Willy in the air, Willy stretched himself and became like a parachute, Corey then blew a cold air into Willy's stretched Willy and it made him look incredible. Then Shawn jumped up in the air and made himself invisible, the ice particles reflected through his invisible body and the light made it look like a boreal aurora. Suddenly, Bites ran very fast around them, he was in a force field made by Sheryl, who was inside the force field also, floating over him and trying to keep it stable. Jule then came and made Cherry Blossom Tress grow; the pink petals fell from the branches and it made the stage look beautiful. Finally, DJ morphed into his dragon form and made acrobatics through the stage. The judges were amazed by so much beauty. Finally, they concluded their verdict. They stood up; the Silverhowls quickly went back to sit in a line as the stage went back to normal.

"Alright, we have decided," one of the judges announced, "the chosen are: Corey, Fox, Shawn, Bites, Jule, and DJ."

Kamek, Iggy, Larry, Roy and Alondra came in and looked at the Silverhowls in the stage. The judges looked at them.

"Well, it's settled then…" Wonder finished

"Not so fast, everyone!" a voice said,

Everyone turned to see Fawful walking in from the shadows. The Silverhowls quickly ran to the Koopalings' side and growled and snarled at him. The Koopalings and Alondra shot dagger glares at Fawful

"Fawful? Again?" Larry asked

"So that's why it smelled like rat!" Roy snapped

"What's he doing here?" Iggy angrily asked

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Wonder asked Fawful

"Yes, I'd like to enter my Silverhowls!" Fawful replied

"Sorry, but the auditions have closed," one of the male judges explained with an apologetic expression

"You will change your mind when you see this. Girls!"

Carly, Wanda, Fawn, Sarah, Sotto, Jamie, Banana and Esperanza went up the stage, and looked shocked at their male counterparts.

"What?" Corey asked shocked

"They're with Fawful?" Bites asked shocked

"Somebody please kill me!" Jule pleaded

"_No wonder that jerk was so moronic_," Sheryl thought to herself annoyed

"Now girls! Show them what you can do!" Fawful ordered

The Silverhowlesses gathered and muttered between themselves, and then they took their places. Carly launched a long flamethrower from her mouth in the form of a spiral; Wanda shrank herself and jumped through the fire rings. Fawn then jumped after her and turned into a water puddle, she passed through Carly's flamethrower and it had a great effect when the flames' reflected on her. Sarah enveloped herself with a cake purple light and it made spirals around her, Sotto shot great sound waves from his mouth and it collapsed with Sarah's light. It was a beautiful combination, shining sparks emanated from it. Jamie made water float from a nearby water plate and made it go up, it looked like a geyser. Banana's eyes turned blue and made the water, the light, the sound waves, the flames and Fawn in her puddle form stand still. It was perfectly still; the judges were amazed by this. Then, Esperanza turned into a dragon, the same dragon that DJ, and finished it by launching light pink fireball at it and it ended up with a beautiful explosion.

"Judges, you have seen the debut of the Silverhowlesses," Fawful said

The judges, even Wonder, clapped at the female Silverhowls.

"Girls, it's for us!" Carly said excited as she and her sisters and brother bowed in return

"That was great, but as I told you, the auditions are already over," the same judge from before explained

"I know, I know, but… as you know, in the democracy in which our great country was founded, I'm sure you remember the power was left in the people, so it would be against the law to do that, don't you think?"

"… you're very persuasive, Mr. Fawful," Wonder replied coldly, "all right, let's do this: the next week we will hold a contest; the winner will be accepted into the championship."

"WHAT?" the koopalings and their Silverhowls asked shocked (well, from the Silverhowls it was heard like shocked growls)

"THIS IS WAR! " Fox snarled at Fawful as he tried to get closer, but he was stopped by Corey and Jule


	5. A Terrible Waste?

Silverhowless

Chapter 5- A Terrible Waste?

Later at night, back at the castle, the Silverhowls minus Nava and Demon were watching T.V.

"I can't believe we will have to compete against… females!" Fox commented

"Do you have something against females?" Sheryl asked offended

"Oh, come on! Everyone knows females are weak, capricious, and-"

Fox couldn't finish his sentence, as Sheryl struck him in the nose with her tail

"OW! What was that for?" Fox growled

"That's for being a jerk!" Sheryl replied growling

"Stop fighting!" Corey scolded them

"Hey, don't you think the females are… pretty?" Bites asked

"Well, I admit the green one is very cunning…" Jule commented love struck

"Julius, don't you think in falling in love with them! They're our rivals!" Willy told him

"Oh, yeah! I can't wait to crush them!" Fox grinned

"I don't want to crush them…" Bites replied

"Me neither, I just want to be friends with them," Shawn added

"Ha! Well, I don't want to have anything to do with that jerk!" Sheryl growled

"What did I say now?" Fox asked confused

"Not you, moron! I mean that white and brown male Silverhowl that made me go into the drinking plate!"

"Oh…"

"Shut up and let's keep watching T.V." DJ complained as he turned to the T.V once again.

The next morning…

Nari was looking around looking for something to do, she was bored. Suddenly, she peered up her ears and looked around. She launched a psychic ball to the place she heard the sound, Nava ran out of the bush.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked almost yelling, which was unusual in him.

"Why were you following me?" Nari asked him in distrust

"I was making sure Fawful hadn't sent you to cause trouble or try to kidnap Lord Demon and his offspring again,"

"What are you talking about? If it wasn't for Fawful, you wouldn't even be with the Royal Koopa Family! You're with them thanks to him!"

"That's what he told you? If I were you, I wouldn't be so trusty with Fawful. The only thing he has done to us was try to extract our powers from us!"

"You liar!"

"Well, if you don't want to believe me, it's your problem. But when he sucks your powers out of you, don't come begging at me because I won't help you," Nava coldly replied as he disappeared, leaving a disconcerted Nari behind

XOXOXOXOXO

Carly was in the dome, in the zone where the fish baskets were. Other animals and Viperwolves were also there, trying to choose what to eat. There were various kinds of animal food there: carrots, lettuce, venison, fishes, and even horse food. Carly was centering her attention in the fishes

"Let's see… what else do I want to eat?" she wondered, trying to choose which fish to eat first

Corey suddenly jumped next to her

"How about some friendly advice from me?" he asked in a playful tone

"No, thanks," Carly replied.

However, she accidently slipped because of a cod and fell over Corey.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized

"It's okay," Corey smiled nervously, "well, I just wanted to warn you about… Fawful…"

"What?" Carly asked in disbelief, "you should thank him! Thanks to him you were adopted by the Royal Koopa Family! He did everything for you, and you broke his heart"

"Uh… how do I put this lightly? First, he never did anything for us: the Royal Family bought us by Ethernet. Second, he is the devil: he has no heart. And third: the only thing he has ever done for us was to lock us in cages and try to suck out our powers!"

"Corey, he would never do something like that,"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot you were there!"

Corey suddenly noticed a basket of fishes was about to fall over Carly

"Carly… be careful-" he tried to warn her

"I don't need your advice, Corey!" Carly replied annoyed

"No, it's not that-"

"You will see!"

"But the basket-!"

"Fawful is going to find us a good ho-" Carly couldn't finish her sentence, as the fish basket fell over her. She got out from it horrified and shaked.

"I tried to tell you… have to go," Corey nervously said before dashing out

XOXOXOXOXO

Fawful was in the luxurious apartment; the Silverhowlesses were not home yet. he was thinking about his plan:

"I don't think extracting their powers would be the best choice… it would be a terrible waste, this contest is a great chance for ME!" he muttered to himself, "now that I think about it, I can use them a bit longer until I am fabulously wealthy, and when they are no longer of use… well, I need some fur coats."

Fawful then laughed wickedly


	6. Where's Fox?

Silverhowless

Chapter 6- Where's Fox?

Nava was trying to help the guys to think of something for their act.

"What are we going to do?" Corey inquired

"I don't know, I'm thinking," Shawn replied

"… I know! Let's launch a rabbit into space!" Jule suggested excitedly, just receiving confused stares from his siblings

"What the heck is wrong with you? We're not going to d that!" Fox snarled annoyed

"Why not?

"We don't have a rabbit, we don't have a rocket, and that has violates the code of the show!" Bites replied

"Which one?"

"Section 3, paragraph 2, _any kinds of explosives or flying objects that work with fire are EXTRICTLY forbidden_," Corey explained

"Let's think on something great that impresses the judges!" DJ suggested

"I would suggest an act in which you synchronize your powers," Nava made a suggestion

"That's better," Fox smirked

"But how would we synchronize our powers?" Shawn asked

"Good point…" Corey added

"All right, we have: ice, strength, speed, dragon transformation, invisibility and plants," Bites listed down their abilities

"We have to find a way to order and synchronize them…" Corey pointed out

"But how? I don't think they have much chemistry…" Jule added

"What?" DJ asked confused

"It's the modern way to say things are not compatible," Nava explained

"Chemistry?" Shawn still didn't understand

"…" Nava didn't say anything

Suddenly, their stomachs growled

"Hey, guys, we should think about this later," Jule laughed

"Yeah, all of this thinking has left a hole in my stomach," Shawn replied

"I think the chefs made some Beef with Spicy Sauce," Bites added

"You're master's favorite!" DJ pointed out

"Yes, indeed, he loves it," Corey commented

"Are you coming, Fox?" Nava asked

"No, I'm hanging out with some friends," Fox replied as he headed for the door

"But come back early, tomorrow we're practicing, got it?" Corey told him

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Fox muttered annoyed

XOXOXOXOXO

Diana was talking with Nari about the latter's encounter with Nava

"He told you that?" Diana asked

"Yeah, he told me that Fawful had nothing to do with them and that the only thing he had done was to try and suck their powers out of them," Nari replied confused

"That's kind suspicious, don't you think?"

"Yeah, at first I thought that he as lying, but… I think I saw some concern in his eyes…"

"And some of the girls told me they encountered Demon's sons… and they didn't seem wicked or evil… in fact, they said they were rather gentle-looking… but apparently Carly believes Fawful, she told me that a few hours ago Demon's eldest son tried to warn her about Fawful but she didn't believe him…"

Diana and Nari thought for a moment… the Silverhowls apparently had no bad intentions, and Nava and Corey had already tried to warn them about Fawful… claiming he had not helped them, but rather tried to suck their powers out of them. Something was very wrong here…

XOXOXOXOXO

At 3 o' clock in the morning, Corey and Demon were pacing back and forth in the main hall, waiting for Fox. Shawn, Nava and Willy were there.

"Were the heck is he?" Demon muttered under his breath

"Your angriness, please calm down," Nava tried to calm him down

"How am I going to calm down? Fox hasn't returned and it's already 2 o' clock in the morning!"

"I told him we had a practice tomorrow!" Corey pointed out

"He said he would hang out with some friends," Shawn remembered

"But what would they do that takes them about 5 hours?" Willy commented

Nava looked at the door

"Wait… he will be here…" he whispered, "in 3… 2… 1…"

Suddenly, the doors opened and Fox entered. However, he was tumbling and his look seemed lost, as if he was in the moon or something.

"FOXERRUS! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN AT THIS TIME?" as the first thing Demon growled at the top of his lungs

"With some-HICK-friends, do you-HICK-have a problem with-HICK-that?" Fox asked offended, obviously he was drunk

"And besides you're drunk!"

"I'm surprised he wasn't run over by a car…" Shawn muttered to Willy

"Maybe he was about to be, but in his state he may have confused with a deer and sent it flying…" Willy replied chuckling

But they shut up when Nava smacked their heads with his tail

"Fox, I told you we had a practice tomorrow!" Corey snarled at his brother angry

"Don't be so-HICK- exaggerate about-HICK-that… if you-HICK-need me I will-HICK- be sleeping…" that was all Fox said before heading for Roy's room, often tumbling

"Foxerrus, we haven't finished talking! FOXERRUS!" Demon kept calling, but nothing…

"Great, now he's alcoholic…" Willy muttered

"What's next? Jule smoking?" Shawn commented

"Oh, no. Julius doesn't like tobacco. And though he felt curiosity, he never learned to grow Tobacco plants," Nava explained

"Great, now he will be sick later…" Corey sighed frustrated

"Let's go to sleep, we will see what to do with him once we've rested. It would be unwise to keep thinking without some rest," Nava commented as he too left

"You know, I think Nava needs to go out more…" Wily commented in low voice

"I heard you," Nava's vice sounded in his mind. Willy just froze in place

"He's right, we should go to bed," Demon then said before leaving. Corey and Shawn followed soon after… Willy remained frozen in place, so Shawn had to go back and take him to Lemmy's room by his ear.


	7. The Encounters

Silverhowless

Chapter 7- The Encounters

After the incident with Fox, Demon decided to show his "iron fist" and forbad him to hang out with friends until the contest passed. The next day, Bites was accompanying Larry to the park to try and think of something for the contest.

"So, have you thought about something yet?" Larry asked

"No, not yet…" Bites replied; Larry could understand him because Iggy had modified his VTD so that it could be out in the Silverhowls' collars. In reality, he simply had modified the Silverhowls' collar so they worked exactly like the VTD; that way they wouldn't have to be carrying the VTD everywhere. However, because DJ had no collar and instead used a bandanna, Iggy hadn't known how to put adjust a bandanna so Bowsy had to take the VTD everywhere, instead.

"Sincerely, your powers don't have much… chemistry…" Larry whispered

"Oh, no, you too are saying weird words…" Bites commented

"The others do it?"

"Actually, only Corey."

"There must be some way you could synchronize them…"

"I doubt it; not even Corey could figure something out."

Suddenly, Larry spotted Alondra and Wonder talking a few meters away. His heart skipped when he saw Alondra.

"Hey, Bites… could you wait me here?" he whispered to the Silverhowl

"*sigh* okay…" Bites replied frustrated as he sat down

Larry walked to where Alondra and Wonder were talking. Bites looked around, looking for something to chew on…

"Hey!" he suddenly heard

Bites initially thought it was Larry, but when he turned he saw Banana walking towards him. However, her movements seemed a bit… how to say, clumsy… he soon realized the cause; Banana was wearing high shoes in her four paws. She managed to reach where he was sitting.

"I need to talk to you…" she panted

"About what?" Bites perked his ears up in curiosity

"See… yesterday, Carly told me your eldest brother… how was he called…?"

"Shawn?"

"No, not him…"

"Fox?"

"Neither…"

"Corey?"

"Yeah, Corey! She said Corey had tried to warn her about Fawful."

"He did? He didn't mention it to us…"

"That's why I wanted to ask you: has Fawful ever had something to do with you?"

"Well, he once captured us and tried to suck our powers out of us…"

"He… he did that…?"

Banana couldn't believe it; had Fawful… deceived her and her family?

"And how did you end up with the Royal Family?"

"Quite simple…. They bought us for internet…"

"Uh… thanks…"

Banana turned to leave, but in her first step she fell to the ground because of the shoes she was wearing.

"Hey, why are you wearing those shoes if you don't know how to walk with them?" Bites asked her as he helped her up

"Fawful said I was too short and that I need to look taller. He said that way people would show more interest in me…" Banana replied sadly

"But you're pretty the way you are…"

Banana looked at Bites blushing a bit

"y-you really think so…?" she asked timidly

"Yeah! You don't need to look taller; you're already very pretty…" Bites smiled

"Hey, Bites!" Larry called, "we're going back to the castle!"

"Hey, Banana, yo want to come?"

"… You want me… to go with you…?" Banana peered down her ears

"Yeah, I'd like you to meet the others… well, you have met before, but not under god circumstances….

"I'd like to!"

Bites and Banana ran towards Larry. He was accompanied by Wonder and Alondra.

"You brought a friend?" Larry inquired when he saw the female Silverhowl

"Yeah! Can she come along?"

"I suppose she could, I doubt dad will be bothered…"

The five headed for the castle.

XOXOXOXOXO

Jule was taking a walk close to the city centre; he had always loved the centre. Sometimes he and Morton went to take a walk around those parts. However, this time he had gone alone; he needed some time to think about how to synchronize their powers. God, if they didn't think on something they would lose… and he didn't want to know how it felt to be defeated by a female.

"OW!"

Jule suddenly bumped into someone; when he looked up, he saw that he had bumped into Jamie. Jule's heart accelerated its pulse.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry!" he apologized horrified

"It's okay," Jamie smiled slightly, "it was my fault too,"

"Since I saw you back at the dome I wanted to tell you have a pretty body- NO! I mean, you have a pretty tail- err, pretty fur," Jule began to get nervous, "err, goodbye,"

He tried to leave but Jamie stopped him

"Oh, you're the world's cutest Silverhowl!" she exclaimed happily as she wagged her tail

"y-you really t-think so?" Jule blushed

"Of course! At least you're not those Viperwolves that speak a lot!"

Jule's face went blank; he didn't talk so much… usually, but his master surely was a GREAT talker!

"Err… you want to come to the castle?" he timidly asked

"You're… inviting me?" Jamie tilted her head to one side

"Yeah…"

"Oh, well! It can't be bad!" Jamie smiled as she followed Jule to the castle

XOXOXOXOXO

Sotto was talking a drink from a small pond of water. He didn't hear as Sheryl was running towards him. Well, in reality, Sheryl wasn't watching were she was going. She then accidently ran into Sotto, pushing him towards the pond. An angry Sotto stood up with his fur completely soaked and glared at Sheryl

"YOU!" he growled

"What? You were just standing there!" Sheryl defended herself.

"Is this a payback of that in the dome?"

"It's not about that! It was an acci-!"

Sheryl stopped when she realized she was saying the same words he had said; this is how he had felt back at the dome. She sighed and peered down her ears.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you," Sotto smirked as he peered his left ear towards her

"I'M SORRY!"

"Apology accepted. Well, I think we started with the left paw. My name is Sotto."

"I'm Sheryl,"

"To amend things, why don't we take a walk?"

"Oh well! it should help a bit.

Both walked together towards a nearby beach.


	8. Silence

Silverhowless

Chapter 8- Silence

Finally, the day of the contest arrived. Koopas from all places walked into the stadium and sat in their places; the owners of the participant pets entered behind the stage to ready their pets. Shawn, Corey, Jule, Bites and DJ were in the back with their respective owners. Fox, however, was missing. The others were pacing around, expecting him and getting each time more nervous; Roy was there with Iggy, Larry, Bowsy, Ludwig and Morton.

"Where is he?" Corey thought as he paced around angrily

"He said he was hanging out with his friends," Shawn explained

"Again?" Roy was shocked

"I can't believe it!" Bites smacked his head with his paw

"I thought dad had forbidden him to hang out with his friends," Jule tilted his head to one side

"Well, let's calm down," Iggy tried to cool everyone down, "maybe he'll cross the door at any moment,"

"He'd better!" DJ growled

"And now," Alondra began saying on the microphone, "the next participants are authentic Silverhowls! Belonging to Fawful, the Silverhowlesses!"

The crowd began to cheer up and clap; Carly, Fawn, Sarah, Jamie, Banana and Esperanza were behind the stage, Fawful walked closer to them.

"Alright, Carly! This is your moment! Show them what you can do!" he said

"I will!" Carly replied excitedly as she went towards the stage

The others got closer to Fawful…

"Do you want to tell us something?" Esperanza asked eagerly, waging her tail

"Oh, yeah…" Fawful thought for a moment, "Don't spoil Carly's debut! Just do according to plan and don't ruin her act!"

After hearing this, the Silverhowlesses went disappointed towards the stage.

"Oh, dear! This is not good! We go after them and Fox hasn't arrived yet!" Shawn began to bite his claws

"We're doomed!" Jule cried horrified

"Hey, calm down! We still have time! Maybe he will arrive soon!" Corey tried to sound positive, but he himself was worried on what would happen if fox didn't appear.

Meanwhile, on the stage, the Silverhowlesses began their act. Carly first threw a various fireballs from her mouth; Esperanza transformed into her dragon form and used her tail to split the fireballs into shining flakes. Sarah then emanated lilac light from her body and it gave the flakes a more beautiful look; the crowd was amazed. Fawful, meanwhile, was recording their act in a cell phone, then pointed it at his face.

"Interested? I'm Fawful, 555-63-03-17," he said before he continued recording the Silverhowlesses

Banana slowed time and the shining flakes remained still; Jamie made a water spirals from a nearby pool and Fawn then splat it with her tail. When the water splashed, everything turned into rainbows. The Silverhowlesses stood in a line, proud of their work. All people in clapped and cheered from their seats.

"That was great!" Larry commented

"And Fox hasn't arrived yet!" Roy said

"This is it! We're in big trouble!"Jule peered down his ears

"And what will we do now?" Bites inquired in desperation

Corey looked at the ground

"Thanks, ladies," Alondra announced, "and now, the next are pure blood Silverhowls! Belonging to the Royal Koopa Family! The Silverhowls!"

The Silverhowls looked at each other coldly; they could not make their act without Fox. Corey stood up and walked into the stage followed by his siblings, then towards the microphone.

"Hello? Well, I know you expect us to perform now, but… our brother, Fox, is not here. And, we won't perform without him…" Corey explained, the VTD traducing his sound into words.

The crowd exchanged murmurs among themselves.

"there can't be only five hero children," Bites added, "or only five Pokémon in a party, as there won't be only five Silverhowls performing,"

"Sorry…" Shawn apologized before the Silverhowls went back to backstage in shame, the Silverhowlesses felt sorry for them; they didn't want to win y default.

"Well… I guess that settles it…" Alondra announced sadly, "the Silverhowlesses win,"

The crowd cheered, the Silverhowls went to their respective masters' side, Roy sighed In disappointment; he couldn't believe Fox had failed to show up. They all went back to the castle

XOXOXOXOXO

Fox rushed into the stadium and up the stage

"I'm here! I'm here!" he called, but he found there was no one left, everything but the stage was dark, "oh, no"

"They left already, Fox," he heard a voice. Fox turned and saw Fawn standing a few meters from him

"Your brothers retired because you didn't show up on time," she said sternly, "Fawful was right; you only think about yourself,"

Fawn's glare then softened

"But yo must know I didn't want to defeat you like this," was all she said before turning and running away

Fox stood there, hurt. She was right…

"_I only think about myself…?_" he thought in silence as he sat down and silently began to cry

XOXOXOXOXO

Three hours later, at night, Fox entered the living room of the castle. All of his siblings were in there, apparently asleep. He walked close to Corey

"Coreyvan? Are you awake?" he asked softly

But there was no reply; Fox turned around to Willy

"William?"

No reply

"Shawner? Sherilia? Julius?"

Neither of them replied; Fox desperate yet silently walked towards Bites and DJ

"Bittern? DJ?" he called for them

But they didn't reply neither. Fox felt sad and grieved inside; how could he do this to them? They had lost the contest because of HIM; they were all disappointed of him. Fox left for his master's room, now knowing all his siblings were awake but chose not to talk to him. As Fox was heading for Roy's room, he noticed Nava was about to pass by him.

"Hey, Nava," he called

But Nava didn't even bother to look nor speak to him and just passed by; great, he was angry at him too. Finally, when he was at the corner of Roy's room, Fox saw his father was heading for Bowser's room.

"Hey, dad," Fox called

Demon had the same attitude the others had and didn't speak to Fox as he passed by

"Dad, wait,"

Demon still kept walking

"Would you speak to me, please?" Fox finally cried desperate and at the verge of tears

That seemed to call Demon's attention; he stopped and turned his head to look at his son

"… I hope you had fun with those friends of yours…" he whispered coldly as he continued on his way

Fox felt as if an ice spear had struck his heart; even his father was mad at him too… but they had all the right to be mad at him. Fox sighed sadly and silently headed into his master's room to sleep.


	9. The Apologize

Silverhowless

Chapter 9- The Apologize

The next morning, Fox woke up late and began to look around for any of his siblings; he wanted to apologize to them for not showing up yesterday. He decided to start with DJ; after all, DJ was not the type that held grudges for a long time. Fox walked into the kitchen and began to look around.

"DJ?" he asked, "hey DJ! Are you here? I know you're angry, but I want to speak to you!"

After Fox searched the kitchen and didn't find DJ, he was about to leave when he stepped on something… a piece of paper… he unfolded it and read

_**If anyone read this…**_

_**I ran away because I've had enough of your constant arguing. Don't look in the zoo, because I'm not there**_

"Oh, no…" Fox muttered as he ran into the living room.

The other Silverhowls were there, watching T.V. when he rushed in, they turned at him quite stunned.

"Hey, try not to break the door," Nava told him

Fox felt slightly relieved that Nava had spoken to him

"Hey, DJ ran away!" Fox exclaimed

"WHAT?" the others asked alarmed

"Are you sure?" Jule asked

"Yeah, he left this!"

Corey stepped forward, took the note from Fox and read it

"Oh, crap!" he growled

"Yeah, he doesn't know how to write a runaway note!" Willy exclaimed in horror

"No, you moron! DJ ran away to the zoo!" Shawn replied in annoyance and panic

"But why would he choose the zoo of all places…?" Bites wondered

XOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, in the zoo, DJ had entered and was looking at the cages of the animals. He was looking for a particular cage… after some time, he spotted the cage he was searching for and slid through the bars. Then he started to look around.

"Hello? Mr. Wolves? I'd like to join your pack!" he said but there was no reply, "anyone home?"

DJ kept looking around for the normal wolves… but he had failed to see a post that said: **Wolves' habitat transferred to ice land due to climatic differences**, and yet another post above: **take a look to the rapine dragons**.

DJ suddenly heard a growl form above; when he looked up, he was horrified to see a metallic-blue dragon with white underbelly and jaw, large wings, golden eyes, horns, a long tail with fin-like scales, fin scales on its head and two antennae staring at him from a rock.

"Oh, dear…" he whimpered

Meanwhile, the other Silverhowls rushed into the zoo and began to look around frenetically.

"All right, let's do this! Jule and Willy go to the tigers and lions, Shawn and Bites go to the crocodiles and snakes, Corey and Sheryl go to the rhinos and I go to the rabbits and sheep!" Fox exclaimed

"Why do we have to go to the dangerous animals while you go to the harmless animals?" Bites asked offended

"Look, there he is!" Sheryl pointed at the cage DJ had entered.

"Poisonous Steelwing!" Bites whimpered and his behind Shawn

"Oh, great! What now?" Jule inquired in panic

"Hey, you wouldn't eat me, would you?" DJ trembled at the dragon

The Poisonous Steelwing jumped from the rock and landed right in front of DJ.

"DJ, transform!" Corey yelled at his little brother

But DJ was too scared to think about that

"I'll save his furry hide!" Fox growled as he dashed towards the cage and slid through the bars. Then he ran in front of DJ, protecting him from the dragon.

"Hey, you giant-winged lizard! Eat ME instead! I'm crimson, the color of blood! That means I'm full of blood, and you like blood, don't you?" Fox growled

The Poisonous Steelwing now looked at him; apparently, it had taken his claim in mind. DJ stepped aside quickly next to the bars and looked back at Fox.

"Listen, lizard, if there's someone here that you should eat… it's me!" Fox added, "that's what I deserve for being an awful brother… for hurting my siblings, for not showing up on time yesterday… so if you want to eat a Silverhowl, it should be me…"

DJ looked at his older brother very moved. The others, having heard him, were moved too; Fox had never sounded so sorry.

When the Poisonous Steelwing lunged itself at Fox, he avoided it and ran towards the cage bars… but DJ got stuck

"Oh, come on!" Corey growled as he, Shawn and Willy rushed inside the cage and began pushing DJ. The dragon growled, showing its sharp fangs, and began to slowly walk towards them in a hunt position.

"Shawner, what do you know about Poisonous Steelwings?" Willy asked in panic

"Those dragons have poison in their fangs, and burn their prey with their fire for predigesting! Their only natural enemy is the Monstrous Nightmare!" Shawn explained as he kept pushing on DJ, but he was still stuck.

"Time to freeze things up!" Corey growled as he launched an ice breath to the Steelwing; it was frozen

After a while, they finally pushed DJ free of the bars and slit out themselves. Jule, Sheryl, Bites rushed towards them.

"Are you all right?" Sheryl asked in concern

"Yeah, we're fine…" Willy replied

"Guys… I'm really sorry, I didn't want to let you down yesterday…. I regret it…" Fox looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Its okay, what matters is that DJ s safe," Jule smiled

Corey, however, turned on his back on Fox.

"Oh, come on, Coreyvan! I already said I'm sorry!" Fox growled shocked

Nothing

"Corey… if you don't forgive me I'll fill your face with kisses!"

Fox began to try and lick Corey's face

"Hey, no! No, no, no! I just got bathed!" Corey growled before a smile drew on his lips, "Alright, I forgive you."

"Guys, we should at least go to cheer up the Silverhowlesses, don't you think?" Bites suggested

"That's a good idea!" Sheryl said, "Besides, I'd like to see Sotto!"

Her brothers looked at her in surprise

"Somebody has a crush on certain Silverhowl!" Willy mocked

"What? Of course not! I simply…!" Sheryl blushed

"Sheryl has a boyfriend!" DJ laughed

"Are you going to mate?" Shawn laughed

"How many pups will you have?" Jule asked while bursting of laughter

Sheryl finally couldn't take it anymore and began to walk away. When her brothers finished laughing, they went after her.


	10. The Truth

Silverhowless

Chapter 10- The Truth

In a tall building, a Paratroopa was watching a video of the Silverhowlesses' performance in YouTube(hehe). Fawful's face appeared

"Interested? I'm Fawful, 555-63-03-07," the Fawful in the video said before recording the Silverhowlesses once again.

"Deloris, I want that Fawful on the phone," the Paratroopa called for his secretary before looking at the video once again.

XOXOXOXOXO

Later, the Silverhowlesses were at the apartment fixing their fur. Sotto was not as interested and simply was resting on a side, staring at his sisters. Fawful walked entered and walked towards them.

"There you are…" he said

"Fawful!" Banana wagged her tail

"… My sweet little money-makers"

Jamie giggled

"Do you remember when I promised you I would find a good home?"

"Yeah," Fawn replied

"Well, guess who will perform at the Koopa Center to open for Koopa Spears tonight? It will be a great publicity for you!"

"Yeah!" Wanda wagged her tail happily as she hugged her sisters

"Pinch me, am I dreaming?" Esperanza wagged her tail excitedly

"Wait, tonight?" Sarah suddenly peered up her ears, "we'll miss the Darklands contest!"

"That is correct!" Fawful exclaimed, "You will miss the contest!"

The Silverhowlesses had stunned looks

"You're very smart; I can't hide anything from you. It was never about that stupid contest…"

Fawful pulled Carly forward

"… it was always about making Carly a star. You said that's what you wanted,"

Fawful then got a blue diamond collar from one of his pocket. Carly stared at it in wonder.

"Uh, well… yeah…" she whispered unsure

"Well, this is your chance. It's all about you, Carly,"

"what about my sisters, and Sotto? And mom and Nari?"

"They can be the special effects, I brought them something too," Fawful placed nine plain pink collars in the table

"Hey!" Nari exclaimed in shock

"Wait a minute, there's not one for Sotto," Fawn pointed out

"Well…" Fawful muttered, "His ability desynchronizes yours, so I decided he won't be performing,"

"WHAT?" Sotto yelled in shock, "Come on!"

"But we're a family," Sarah said

"And we all perform together… or we don't perform at all!" Jamie exclaimed

"Oh, well. I just need Carly," Fawful replied

Carly looked back at her sisters and brother, she didn't want to go on stage without them. she looked at Fawful, decided.

"Fawful, I won't perform without them!" she said before going back to where her family was

"Girls, okay, we'll have to use the B plan," Fawful added, "hey, you like fur coats?"

"Uh?" Fawn tilted her head to one side

"Fur coats?" Esperanza asked as she and Banana got closer to Fawful

"Because…!" Fawful suddenly grabbed Banana and Esperanza by their fur; the pups tried in vain to get free of his grip, "I know a cutlery that makes the world's best Viperwolf fur coats!"

"Banana! Esperanza!" Diana cried in horror

"Oh, yeah! They will surely look good as fur boots! Unless, of course… you want to perform."

The Silverhowlesses could only pay back their ears in fear. Sotto had sneaked out while nobody was watching.

Now he would need THEIR help.

XOXOXOXOXO

In the Darklands dome, different kind of Koopas had gotten in their seats, expecting the contest to start. After some time, Alondra stepped in the stage.

"welcome, and good night!" she announced, "thanks for coming to our annual pet contest, and don't forget! The winner will go on a month-long holiday to any place they chose! There are lots of competitors, and we must finish at 9:30 o' clock! So, with you, the pets of the Hammers family, the Kit-Kats!"

The crowd cheered; after Alondra left the stage, six cats of different colors jumped into the stage and started to dance, making acrobatics. Meanwhile, the Silverhowls were backstage; Sheryl was getting ready, using her paws to accommodate the fur in her hair. The others were waiting for her to finish; Bites saw a nearby portrait of a Poisonous Steelwing roaring.

"So, finally…" he growled as he walked to stand in front of it, "we meet again. What, you want a piece of this? Steelwing!"

Bites then laughed. Suddenly, Sotto bursted into the backstage, panting heavily.

"Sotto!" Sheryl exclaimed in shock when she saw him

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked in shock

"I need your help!" Sotto panted, "my sisters *_pant_*… that Fawful guy *_pant_*…"

"What did he do?" Fox peered his ears up in alarm

Suddenly, a nearby cell phone rang. Jule hopped and saw who was calling.

"Fawful?" he whispered

"I'll have it," Corey pushed Jule gently aside and answered the call, "oh, dear! I must have marked 1-800- SCUM!"

"Corey?" Carly's voice was heard on the other side of the phone

Corey's eyes went open wide in shock

"Carly?" he asked in shock, calling the attention of the others

"Yeah… hey, would you mind filling in for us? We won't be able to perform tonight,"

"And the contest? you can't let everyone down!"

"I know, I know! I should have believed what you warned me about Fawful."

"Don't tell me!"

"Yeah…"

XOXOXOXOXO

"… He locked us in a cage," Carly finished on the other side of Fawful's cell phone. She, her sisters, mother and Nari were, indeed, in various cages. Fawful, meanwhile, was nearby speaking with the driver of a limo.

"That's the biggest you have? My assistant called for the biggest limo! That's not the biggest!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"Oh, crap, I'll go inform Alondra!" Nava growled as he ran out, followed by Demon, Willy and Jule.

"Carly?" Corey whispered on the phone

"Don't you move!" Demon looked back at his son before centering his attention on looking for Alondra.

"Sure," Corey replied, but when he saw his father left, he turned to the cell phone, "Carly, I'm going for you,"

Corey then motioned Shawn to come closer

"Shawn, tell Sarah ow to open the lock,"

"Roger," Shawn replied as he took the phone

"How can I get to Carly and the others? Fast!"

DJ peered up his ears and grinned


	11. The Rescue

Silverhowless

Chapter 11- The Rescue

DJ flew out of the stadium in his dragon form; Corey and Sotto were on his back.

"Oh, my god!" Sotto tried to keep his grip on DJ's scales, "could you please fly a bit slower?"

"Hey, calm down! Besides, the view is pretty!" Corey replied

Sotto looked down and almost fainted, they were very high. However, Corey was right, the view was pretty; the lights of the city were shining brightly, and he could see the cars far below. He just hopes Sarah would be able to open the cage…

XOXOXOXOXO

Back at the stadium, the cats had finished their performance. Shawn was on the phone with Sarah

"Sarah, concentrate," he said, "the last number is usually the hardest, but I suppose it's a prime number and I suppose,"

"Shawn!" Sarah replied on the other side of the phone, "the first numbers were one, I will try with one…"

Sarah turned the lock to number one and it finally opened

"It opened!" Wanda wagged her tail excitedly

"That Fawful is a moron," Fawn chuckled

"Ready, girls?" they heard Fawful's voice nearby

"Leave the phone! Now!" Diana quickly hung up and threw the phone to Fawful's cloak, "get ready!"

"Uh, we're ready!" Jamie tried to look calm so he would not suspect anything

"You'd better be, because my return to the top depends on your performance tonight," Fawful growled as he pulled the cages and grabbed his cloak. Esperanza, however, spotted DJ's dragon form flying a few meters above.

"There they are!" Sotto pointed at them

"DJ, go down but don't get too close or he will see us!" Corey muttered to DJ, who silently hovered down

"Now, say hello to Clarice the Parrot!" Alondra announced back at the Stadium, a female parrot with bright red feathers and blue wings stepped on stage and started to sing.

Back with the Silverhowlesses, they were now inside the limo, Fawful sitting next to them.

"Driver, take me to the arena, to the stars entrance. Tout de suite," he said, "how we about we open the window to look at the moon? Ha!"

Fawful opened the window of the ceiling; the Silverhowlesses had that to their advantage. Then Fawful centered his attention on a nearby bottle of champagne.

"Champagne! Let's celebrate with champagne! I want to drink, and be very happy! You want to know why I want to drink? Because tonight we have to make a toast for a very special person… named me, HA!""

Sarah silently opened the door of the cage, luckily Fawful had his attention centered on the champagne and didn't notice.

"They said I would never make it, they said I would never be famous, but now they will have to kiss my butts!"

The Silverhowlesses silently and quickly jumped out of the limo by the window of the ceiling, Esperanza being the last.

"Let's toast for the girls that will make the world forget about the Sil-"

Fawful, however, turned and saw the cage was open and the Silverhowlesses were gone, "What?"

"Bye!" Jamie grinned from the window

"No, no, no!" Fawful quickly stood and climbed out of the limo, "what are you do-? YOU!"

"Hey, Fawful, nice to see you! You never write!" DJ grinned in a mocking tone; he had Jamie, Banana, Corey, Sotto and Fawn on his back; Esperanza had transformed.

"No, Carly, no!" Fawful cried in horror, "I signed a contract!"

Nari and Diana were already on Esperanza's back, only Sarah and Carly remained.

"Jump, Sarah!" Carly told her younger sister

"I don't like these- AH!" Sarah was interrupted when Carly pushed her on Esperanza's back, then Carly herself jumped on the dragon.

"I'm dead if you don't perform!" Fawful cried once again

"Follow me!" DJ called at Esperanza and took altitude, Esperanza was about to follow.

"No! No!"

"Hey, Fawful, like Donald Trump says, 'you're fired!'!" Carly mocked at him as Esperanza caught up to DJ

"DJ!"

XOXOXOXOXO

Clarice was still singing, the audience was very entertained. Backstage, the Silverhowls were still worried about DJ, Corey and Sotto.

"Any signal of them?" Demon rushed to his sons

"No, nor DJ, Corey, nor the Silverhowlesses. Only Alondra and.. all that audience…" Shawn whispered

"Oh, great! We're going to be booed again!" Fox smacked his forehead with his paw in frustration

"Don't worry, be happy!" Willy exclaimed

"How can you say that? Don't you see we're in a crisis, DJ and Corey are off and we don't know where they went pr if they're going to be here in time or-" Jule spoke

"Hey, shut up, would you?" Bites growled

"I'm reading a book," Willy explained as he showed them a book with the title 'don't worry, be happy'.

"Huh, Willy, could you lend me that book?" Fox asked

Willy handed him the book, and Fox then hit him in the head with it

"OW!"

"Knock it off!" Nava growled, "Don't worry, everything will be fine… I hope…"

Shawn sighed

XOXOXOXO

Back with the others, DJ and Esperanza were flying towards the stadium, but Fawful was chasing after them in his flying kart.

"I know I owe you an apology about Fawful," Carly told Corey from Esperanza's back

"Stay with me, Carly!" Corey replied from DJ's back, "I know perfectly where we are going!"

However, they were directly flying towards a missile; they barely avoided it.

"I'll never doubt you again, Corey!" Carly added sarcastically

"HAHAHA!" Fawful was laughing crazily as he launched more missiles.

"I must recognize it, he's very persistent," Sotto commented

"We have to lose him," Sarah added

"Carly, Corey, can you make some fog or vapor to confuse him?" DJ asked

"Hey, that's a good idea," Carly peered her ears up

"Well, come on!" Corey replied

DJ and Esperanza began to fly in circles around Fawful, Corey and Carly launched fire and ice streams, when thy intersected they dissipated into a great fog, Fawful couldn't see anything. DJ then threw a fireball into his flying kart's motor and it fell. The last thing they heard was Fawful's horrified scream.

"sayonara, Fawful!" DJ roared as he and Esperanza flew towards the stadium.


	12. Finale

Silverhowless

Chapter 12- Finale

Well, if you're wondering that happened after that, listen carefully:

1-. DJ and the others could barely reach the stadium, but they arrived just in time to perform and win the contest.

2-. The Koopalings and Bowser decided to keep the Silverhowlesses.

3-. Sotto and Sheryl became mates and had a pup that looks like her father, but has her mother's character. Sandra's power is flight.

4-. Shawn and Sarah also became mates, however they had TWINS. A male and a female; Python and Pyrithia. Python resembles more his mother while Pyrithia resembles more her father. Python's power is ice and Pyrithia's power is fire.

5-. Bites and Banana had a male pup named Logan, with characteristics from both his parents, but also his father's habit of nibbling things; his power is shape-shifting

6-. Jule and Jamie had a male pup named Jacob, who inherited both his parent's characteristics but also his father's talkative nature. His power is telekinesis.

7-. DJ and Banana had a beautiful female puppy whom they named Aleu. She had yellow fur with black paws, tail back and ears. Her power is teleportation.

8-. The Koopalings and all of their pets went on their vacations after they had 2 months old.

PD: if you're lucky, I might make a sequel centering on the puppies.

See ya!


End file.
